


Long, Long Way From Home

by unabashedcandymaker



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Graphic Description, Violence, descriptions of smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-10 01:17:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5563192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unabashedcandymaker/pseuds/unabashedcandymaker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was originally my first ever Fanfic writing.  This story follows an original character of my own creation; a bad ass hunter who has no trouble taking care of herself.  She's not perfect.  She drinks, she curses, she fights, and she's even better at bleeding.  She and Sam used to date before she got into hunting and before Sam met Jess.  Obviously, with the similarities between herself and Dean, it's only a matter of time before they are all over each other.  Eventually there will be hot, wild smut between the two, if things ever start going their way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was originally my first ever Fanfic writing. This story follows an original character of my own creation; a bad ass hunter who has no trouble taking care of herself. She's not perfect. She drinks, she curses, she fights, and she's even better at bleeding. She and Sam used to date before she got into hunting and before Sam met Jess. Obviously, with the similarities between herself and Dean, it's only a matter of time before they are all over each other. Eventually there will be hot, wild smut between the two, if things ever start going their way

Black asphalt was all she could see for miles. The black pavement and the yellow lines were all she saw besides the dash of her car. This hunt was the roughest to date she had ever suffered through. The usual scruffs and scrapes she had been through before was nothing compared to the state of her broken and bruised body now. She knew her shoulder had been dislocated and her left arm hung awkwardly by her side. The pain in her ribs had to be 2 or more broken bones while the warm liquid oozing from her middle drained and pooled into her lap. Only a couple more miles and she would be meeting up with the Winchesters. They would undoubtedly help her.

The blackness threatened to take her as she could feel the numbness spread through her extremities and her vision started to dull and blur. At mile marker 99 she pulled her beat up Lincoln over as it sputtered its last breath and killed over. It surely was her luck that her car would die before she could make it to the check point with the boys. She opened her cell to send a text and noticed it too had died. She now had no choice but to walk the rest of the way. It was only a mile. Surely she could make it that far.

She slowly crawled out from behind the wheel of her smoking car and popped the trunk. She opened her backpack and gathered just the essentials, zipped it, slung one strap over her good shoulder and closed the trunk. She had also grabbed a clean towel to hopefully stem some of the blood flow coming from her middle. As she secured the towel in place with nothing other than some quick and trusty duct tape, she headed north. 

Each step seemed to take her one step closer to the blackness. It was indescribable agony. Her watch, which somehow ended up unscathed, told her it was 2:30, half an hour past their original meeting time and she prayed with everything inside of her that they would wait.

She hadn’t made it more than a quarter mile when she was blinded by a pair of highlights. She raised her good arm to shield her eyes. The headlights slowed as they passed her and did a slow U-turn in the middle of the road. She turned on the spot and watched to see who this car belonged to. She reached for her gun in the back of her pants as a broad figure opened the door. She had the gun pulled and pointed it directly at the dark figure before she spoke her first warning to them.

“Listen, I’m sure you mean well, but I am already running late and if I don’t hurry I’m going to be left behind.” She pulled the hammer back. The figure froze and raised both hands in a gesture of surrender. She still couldn’t make out who this person was for the headlights blinding her.

“I told you it was Hayley,” said a second man who just emerged from the other side of the car. His tall frame and broad build towered over the top of the car.

“Hales, please cool it. It’s just us, Sam and Dean,” the first man said to her.

“Dean? Sam?” She didn’t lower the gun just yet even though her arm was shaking from exhaustion and blood loss. Her arm seemed to be filling slowly with lead and she struggled to keep her limb steady. Now was not the time to be showing any weakness in case they weren’t who they claimed to be.

“We came looking for you when you didn’t show. We thought something happened to you,” Sam said from the passenger side. He walked slowly from behind the car door and shut it behind him, arms raised like Dean’s.

“Oh thank heavens!” She dropped the gun and slid the hammer forward as she slid it into the back of her pants again. “I was on my way to you.”

She took one shaky step toward the boys when her legs gave way and she fell onto her knees. Dean was the first to her, helping her back to her feet and Sam soon joined her side putting an arm around her back. Once Dean was satisfied that Sam could support her, he let go and jumped back behind the wheel. Sam guided her towards the back seat and fell in behind her before they sped off into the night again. 

“Dean, she doesn’t look so good. Head for a hotel and we can bandage her up from there. Hales, you want to tell us what happened? From the way you were talking before this was going to be a cakewalk.”

“Yeah Sammy, I thought it would be too. But here’s the thing, the monsters don’t care how many you thought there would be and will tend to kill you regardless.” Hayley laid her head sideways and propped it against the window as the lights of the nearest city started to brighten the inside of the car. As soon as she closed her eyes it seemed they had slammed to a rough stop in front of a nearly vacated motel. Sam packed her into the room behind Dean who had their bags slung over his shoulder. 

Sam gently sat her in a chair. She stood almost immediately and regretted the decision as soon as the blackness filled her senses and she lost consciousness.

Dean’s P.O.V.

Dean was the one to catch Hayley as she started to crumple towards the floor. He carried her to the nearest bed and laid her down to examine the extent of her damage. There was a cut above her right eye, the eye itself swollen and blackened, scattered bruises and abrasions all over, her left shoulder looked to be out of place which would explain why it looked gimp when they picked her up, and then all the blood still oozing from underneath her shirt. With Sam assisting him, they removed her clothing so they could get to work on patching her up.

Soon she lay in the bed wearing nothing but her bra and panties.

He couldn’t help but notice her nearly naked figure. Her light blue lingerie stood out against her pale, porcelain skin. Warmth spread through his core straight between his legs. Her smooth skin and curvy figure did more than just a few things for him. Dean couldn’t help but start to imagine how his fingers would feel grazing every inch of her skin. He could imagine the blush that would spread across her skin as he slowly kissed his way down her jaw, down her throat, until his lips grazed her collar bone….

“Reality, Dean, not porn. Focus please.” Sam was exasperated as he headed to the bathroom for towels and a bucket of warm water. 

Dean shook his head and reached for the first aid kit in his bag. He and Sam took a seat on either side of her and made quick work of cleaning and stitching. Dean mostly done stitching her abdomen when Hayley started coming to.

“Sam, hold down her chest in case she starts freaking.” Dean instructed as he tried to stitch faster.

Sam laid both hands on her, one below her bra and the other on her breast plate so he wouldn’t hurt her already disabled arm. Hayley blinked a couple times taking in the scene before her.

“Oh boys, this reminds me of a dream I had, except there was a lot less blood and a lot more nakedness. Please tell me it’s my birthday.” Hayley smirked as she raised her head to examine Dean’s quick work with the stitches. Sam smiled as he removed his hands from her chest and sat back in a chair he had pulled up to the bed. Dean laughed like he hadn’t in a long time. Hayley had a sense of humor that was rare for hunters. 

“Did you at least buy me dinner first?” She asked of Dean as he tied up the fishing line they had used as a make shift stitch. He stood and started to clean up the mess from the bed.

“Don’t get too excited. You weren’t out long enough for anything exciting to happen.” Dean talked over his shoulder to her as he made his way to the bathroom to wash the blood from his hands.

“That’s just my luck isn’t it? I never get to have any fun.” She made a pouty face that he didn’t have to turn around to see, he just knew.

“Ha! Maybe you’ll get lucky next time. Maybe the both of us can take advantage of you the next time you pass out.” Sam huffed incredulously as he slowly slid his arms underneath her so he could pick her up and carry her toward the bathroom Dean occupied. Sam sat her on the edge of the sink and left to get what was left of the clean towels. 

“Hey, I know you were joking, but don’t dismiss the fantasy completely. It’s been a very frequent dream of mine. Two Winchesters at one time, just try telling me that wouldn’t be every woman’s fantasy.” She turned her head slightly to make eye contact with Dean and gave him a quick wink before she leaned her head back against the wall.

Hayley sat mostly naked in front of Dean with absolute ease. She seemed to feel completely comfortable being in only her underwear in front of two large and imposing Winchesters. Dean tried to busy himself by continuing to wash his already clean hands, but her porcelain skin was calling out to him, begging for his touch. Her curly auburn hair fell softly down her shoulders to rest of the swells of her breasts. He imagined his hands being tangled in the soft mess of auburn locks as his tongue slipped across her rosy lips and his throbbing cock poked between the wet folds between her legs…

Sam interrupted his train of thought as he pushed passed Dean and started running a warm shower.

“I figured you’d want to finish cleaning yourself up. There’s dried blood all over you still. It would be easier than the two of us sponging you off.” Sam spoke softly as he came back up to face Hayley. “But first things first, we have to get that shoulder back in place first. Are you ready?” He took position as she mentally prepared herself.

“As I’ll ever be, I guess.” Hayley closed her eyes and grabbed Dean’s arm to steady herself as Sam started counting down. Her grip on his bicep caused him to stiffen. He hadn’t had proper time to prepare for skin to skin contact with her, which sent a hot electric current coursing through him. He looked at her face to see if maybe she had felt it too.

“3…2…” Snap!

“Holy fucking shit!” Hayley swore as she released her grip on Dean to massage her now relocated shoulder and worked it in a few weak circles. 

“Thank you Sam. I really appreciate everything you boys have done. Maybe when I’m dressed we can go out and grab a burger. I’d kill for a beer too.” Hayley slowly slipped down from the counter and raised to her tiptoes to give Sam a quick peck on his cheek. She rubbed Dean’s arm affectionately as she gave him a quick kiss too. “Just give me ten minutes.” She had stripped her bra off and started to peel her panties down when Dean noticed her anti-possession tattoo on the back of her lower hip. His gaze made its way down her hips and towards her long, long, long legs he was dying to bury his face between.

A rough hand had gripped Dean underneath his upper arm and pulled him hard from the bathroom before closing the door behind him.

“This is reality, Dean; not porn. Please remember that.” Sam had a slightly disappointed look pointed towards Dean, which quickly changed to an amused smirk.

Trying not to succumb to the paranoia of how Sam knew what Dean was thinking, he quickly distracted himself by disassembling his gun.

It was exactly ten minutes when Hayley emerged from the bathroom wrapped in a towel and in search for her bag. Dean watched her from the corner of his eye as she dug around for clothes. Soon she had picked out a pair of black leggings, a black tank and a red plaid button up and she headed back to the bathroom, but not before she caught Dean staring at her wet bared skin and gave him a wink before closing the door behind her.

“Sammy, didn’t you and Hales have a thing back when you were in school together?” Dean tried to ask nonchalantly.

“Yeah we dated, but you know this.” Sam looked up at Dean from behind his laptop.

“Yeah, I know. I was just thinking...” Dean faded off and went back to cleaning his guns. “So what’s up with her? Is she seeing anyone?” He sat down his gun and looked straight at Sam, unable to keep his mouth shut anymore, his insecurities getting the best of him.

“Dean, we were 19. Almost a decade had passed since we dated. I’m not sure what her ‘relationship status’ currently is.” Sam offered to Dean before he hunched back over his laptop.

Before Dean had the chance to say anything else, Hayley emerged from the bathroom, now fully clothed. Her long auburn hair was tied up in a bun on top of her head. Deans’ eyes were glued to her every move as she crossed the room and started rummaging through her bag until she emerged with a glasses case. She pulled a pair of black rectangular frames from the case and gently started to clean the lenses with the tail of her flannel shirt and put them on with a familiar ease only someone who had worn them for many years would have.

Hayley walked towards Sam who was closing his laptop and putting it back in its case and planted a quick kiss to the top of Sam’s head before ruffling his hair affectionately. “You boys ready for some food. I’m absolutely famished.”

“Are you sure you feel like going out? Maybe you’d want to rest and we will bring back some take out instead.” Dean said as he finally peeled his eyes from her and packed away his own gear.

“Not a chance in Hell. I’m ready to get out and let off some steam after nearly being beaten to death. Plus, these are mere flesh wounds. I’ve had worse. I need to get some of my pent up aggression out and maybe pick a couple bar fights.” Hayley smirked and both Winchesters cracked a quick grin before retrieving their coats.

The three left the motel and walked down a few blocks to find the closest bar. They chatted for a few blocks, catching up about what had happened since the last time they saw each other. Dean could tell that Hayley still had a soft spot for Sam after all this time, but other than Hayley’s harmless flirting; he couldn’t see anything other than platonic love between the two of them. Her arm was holding onto Sam’s as they navigated their way through the surprisingly large crowd of people flooding the sidewalks at this ungodly hour. They wove through the throng of people before finally coming across a small pub with neon lights making the windows glow in the darkness.

Dean guided them in the doors and towards three vacant seats by the bar. As they waited for service, Hayley made herself comfortable between the two boys. She gently laid her hand on Dean’s arm absentmindedly while she checked out the scene around them. Just like in the bathroom, the skin to skin contact sent fire shooting through his veins and made him feel uncomfortably warm under all his layers of clothing. Her thumb started to stroke the top of his hand absentmindedly. The touch was soothing, but it also stirred up a primal, animalistic feeling deep in his gut, almost like the need to mate her. The feeling her or skin on his made him crave more, to feel more of her against him. Someone walking up to him from behind the bar finally pulled him out of his revere.

The bartender came up to Dean first and he could tell that the attractive brunette was eyeing him before she finally asked, “What can I get for you, dear?” Her voice was brusque and throaty from smoking one-too-many cigarettes. In the past, this kind of woman would have pressed every single one of his buttons. Her shirt was cut off to expose her entire midriff and the way her denim shorts were a size too short showed a delicious amount of skin. She leaned on her elbows across the counter towards him. She fluttered her eyelashes and looked up to him through half-lidded eyes. 

Dean looked to Hayley as she looked between him and Sam before turning her attention to the bartender and placed an order for 3 burgers and 6 beers. The brunette was slightly taken aback by Dean’s outright refusal to take her bait. She looked put out but turned around to put in their order and grabbed the beers.

Dean took a minute to assess the crowd. There was a band setting up their equipment on a stage to their left. The DJ was playing some loud electronic pop music and a group of 20-something year old kids were dancing below the stage. Everyone was jumping around, the rhythm of the music controlling their movements. A couple songs played and he watched the dance floor as people filtered on and off between breaks. Suddenly Dean recognized the electronic pop song booming over the speakers and Hayley’s back shot up straight. 

“I love this song! Who wants to dance?” She looked hopefully between the two Winchesters with a hand on each of their arms. Dean desperately wanted an excuse to be close with Hayley, but before he could say anything, Sam was on his feet and guided Hayley around the bar and into the throng of people. They stood facing each other before Hayley started swaying her hips to the beat. She pulled her auburn hair down and it bounced gracefully down her shoulders to her chest. She slid one of her legs between Sam’s’ and they set an even pace. Sam slid his hands to her hips as her dainty hands found their way to his shoulders and then his neck.

Dean couldn’t help but be jealous at how Sam had such a familiarity with Hayley’s body as he matched every moved she made. Sam was able to anticipate the way Hayley would circle her hips or grind against him. Hayley swung her hips around in circular motions as she slid down Sam’s body and slowly rose back up before turning around and melding her backside to Sam’s front. 

Dean started to imagine Hayley lowering to her knees before him, but for a completely different purpose. He could see her with her firey hair, wild and disheveled around her face almost like a halo as she looked up to him with a soft expression on her face before she would unbuckle his belt and pull down his jeans. Her soft hands would slide up his thighs before they would find his hard cock and guide it to her lips, her lush rosy lips that would part for her tongue to poke out and glide softly up his slit. Her eyes would close and his head would fall back as she finally took all of him into his mouth. 

He lost himself in his fantasy and it wasn’t until he heard a growl escape his own lips that he finally snapped back to reality. The pretty brunette returned with their plates and more beers. Dean signaled toward Sam and Hayley that their food arrived, but as the song switched to a more upbeat dance number he could see Hayley jumping around in the middle of the crowd while Sam made his way back to his barstool.

Dean didn’t say a word before he took bite of his burger, hoping that his little brother wouldn’t be able to tell what had been on his mind. Sam thankfully didn’t notice the look on Dean’s face as he peeled off the button up, leaving him only in a dark colored tee shirt. Sweat was dripping down Sam’s face as he grabbed at a napkin to wipe it away before digging into his own burger. 

Dean chanced a look over to Hayley who was still jumping around with her hands in the air. She reached toward a shot of clear liquid some guy on the floor offered her and downed it without blinking. Then she took another and devoured it in the same fashion. A couple of guys were closing in on her, trying to get close. Dean could feel bile rising in his throat as they inched their way closer to her, putting their hands on her.

“You wouldn’t think it possible for someone that was hanging on by a strand to be going at it like she is right now.” Sam was looking at Hayley jumping around the floor. “I mean we literally stitched her up about an hour ago. It’s like nothing happened. Look at her.” He took a bite of his burger before downing half his beer in one gulp.

Dean looked from Sam to Hayley who was now dancing with a tall dark headed man. Sam was right though; she didn’t act like anyone he’d ever seen after being nearly beaten to death. Her bruised face barely showed in the dim lighting. 

The song changed again, the music slowing down to move toward the transition from the DJ to the band that was nearly done setting up on stage. Hayley started to head back to the bar to Dean and Sam when the guy she had been dancing with grabbed her by the arm trying to pull her back towards the crowd of people to keep dancing. She smiled and said something and turned back toward the bar. Apparently the guy didn’t get the message and pulled her back toward him and wrapped his arms around her waist as he pulled her flush to his body. Dean was about to bound over to the stranger and put him in his place when suddenly he was on the floor and Hayley was walking calmly back to the bar.

Hayley took her seat and without preamble dug quickly into her burger. She peeled her button up off, leaving her in only the tank she’d put on underneath. She took a swig of her beer and then decided to chug the whole thing before she signaled to the waitress she would like a shot. 

“Maybe you should slow down a bit, sweetheart. You were on death’s door step a couple hours ago.” Dean suggested, genuinely concerned for her well-being. He glanced in her direction, hoping he wouldn’t be caught. She was wiping the sweat from her brow as she took in the appealing sight of the burger sitting in front of her.

“You need to chill out, Winchester. I’m a grown girl,” She scolded as she blew off what he said.

She devoured her entire burger and the other beer by the time her shot arrived. She slammed it in a similar fashion as the earlier ones and let out something that sounded like a war cry.

They drank and ate and danced until closing time. Dean had to admit, Hayley had the stamina of someone half her age. Never in his life had he been able to jump back and go all night like she was doing. Currently, he was watching Sam and Hayley dancing again to some upbeat dance number when the bartender announced last call. He shifted his gaze from his tumbler of Jack to his brother and Hayley who were walking back towards him, Sam’s arm draped affectionately and protectively over her shoulder as they laughed.

“I’m surprised at you Winchester. I thought you’d be shacking up with one of these pretty ladies tonight, or at least score some digits,” Hayley said playfully as she pulled a napkin out of her pocket. “I mean, I got one...” She trailed off and winked at Dean before putting the napkin on the table, discarding it as they walked away. 

“The girl has game, Dean. You should have seen her.” Sam looked to Hayley in amusement and slight pride.

“But…I thought….but you and Sammy….” Dean couldn’t form a coherent thought, no less a decent sentence.

“To put it simply, I like who I like. It’s not confined to a specific gender. It’s true that I do prefer the male physic, but damn it if a pair of long legs and a pretty face don’t do things to me.” Hayley smiled as she thought of the pretty girl whose number she received. “But Sammy was in a league all of his own back in our day. That is, until he left me for Jess.” Hayley tried to pout but couldn’t help the smile from her lips.

“Oh please,” Sam scoffed. “You were already dating Lydia when we ended things. I’m pretty sure it was a two-way road.” His arm was again draped over Hayley’s shoulder as they made their way toward the exit.

“Wait, you left Sam for a girl?” Dean was still having trouble believing what he was hearing. Hayley disconnected from Sam and walked up beside Dean, keeping his pace as she wound her arm into his. 

Hayley just smiled and laid her head on Dean’s arm as they walked down the sidewalk.  
“So what happened to Lydia?” Dean asked softly, afraid he might be overstepping some boundaries with her.

Hayley raised her head again before she began to speak, “She was murdered. I think it was a poltergeist. I wasn’t into that scene yet and everyone thought someone had broken into our apartment while I was at work and killed her. That’s also how I met Garth. He was in town looking into a different case. He was in the police station when I gave my hysterical statement. I was yelling and screaming, covered in blood. He approached me and when I told him my story; that was it. It took him a couple days but he explained everything to me. That’s how I became a hunter. I worked a couple cases with Garth before I learned that he knew Sam and this was his life too. It was years before I heard about Jess and why Sammy left Stanford. It was actually only a few weeks after what happened to Jess that Lydia died and I dropped out too. At the time I had no idea.

“That was nearly ten years ago, right Sam?” She asked him without looking in his direction. “I had a few relationships after that, after Lydia. A couple of girls who were super sweet but they weren’t serious, but then there was Matthew. He was the last relationship I had. You know, it’s hard to maintain a relationship when hunting so I gave it up for a while. I was trying hard to have a normal life again. He was worth it to me.”

Hayley stopped talking and closed her eyes as if the memories were too painful to think about. Sam obviously knew what was coming next because he put his hand on Hayley’s shoulder and patted sympathetically. It took her a couple minutes before she composed herself enough to start talking again.

“Matthew was nice enough to start out. We dated for a year before he proposed. We started talking about buying a house, starting a family, you know, the usual things you do when you’re in love. Not long after we moved in, I started to notice changes in him. He started getting upset over small things. Then we started fighting. I brushed it off and convinced myself that it would take time to get used to living together. 

“Then I found out I was pregnant. He seemed excited at first. We started preparing for a baby. Things were smooth for the first few months and I thought that I was finally going to have my happy ending. That was, until the fighting started again. This time he became violent. He started drinking and staying out at night. Sometimes it would be days before I would see him again. 

“I was roughly 6 months pregnant when he finally snapped. He lost his mind. One day he came home and immediately started yelling about how and baby and I were going to tie him down and cause him nothing but trouble.” Tears had started a slow trek down her cheeks, but she kept talking. “I ignored him. That was the best way to deal with him when he started acting like that. He just kept screaming. I was trying to wash the dishes, but he insisted I engage with him. As soon as I turned to face him, he back handed me across the face, throwing me to the floor. I tried to get up, to crawl away, anything to protect my baby, but he started kicking. He fell down to the ground with me, pinned me down and threw a few punches to my face. I tried to stop him, but it was too much. The pain…” 

She stopped and took in a shaky breath before she could continue again. “I thought I was dead. I thought it would have been better if I were dead. He climbed up from the floor and continued about his day like he hadn’t just tried to kill me. He packed his gym bag and walked out the door, leaving me a bloody mess on the kitchen floor. I don’t remember how, but I eventually made my way to the phone and called for an ambulance. I lost the baby, which might have been for the best. The trauma, it was just too much for her to heal from. Matthew was charged and sent to prison for a long time. 

“After spending three days in the hospital, I called Garth. He took me back in. He set me up with some of the best trainers he knew and I started fighting again. Now, I am a force to be reckoned with. I bet I could even have you flat on your back, Winchester.” She said with an easy smile now as she nudged him playfully in his side. Dean looked down on her with sad eyes. She was definitely stronger than he gave her credit for.

They entered the hotel room and without hesitation Hayley flung herself on the nearest bed. Sam collapsed into the other in the same fashion, leaving Dean standing by the door, contemplating whether he should get his own room tonight.

“Don’t act like a princess and climb into bed. I don’t take up that much room.” Hayley patted the bed beside of her without opening her eyes and rolling over to her side with her back to Dean. 

He kicked off his boots and lay down on top of the covers. He lay quietly as Sam began to softly snore in the bed next to them. He looked over at Hayley and noticed her breathing had slowed and soon her shoulders were moving in a slow, shallow rhythm that signaled that she, too, had fallen asleep. He lay still for another few minutes staring at the ceiling and the sunlight pouring through the sliver of window that the curtains couldn’t cover. His eyes started to feel heavy and soon started to droop. He closed them and within seconds he was finally asleep.

It was too hot. That was the first thing Dean was aware of. It was too hot. He blinked his eyes open to see the sun was setting through the sliver of window not covered with the curtains. He looked to one side to see Sam getting dressed in a pair of sweats. On his other side was Hayley. She was wrapped around his body like a vine wraps around a tree. Her head was resting just above his heart while her arm was draped across his chest; her legs intertwined with his. 

He felt strangely protective over this vulnerable creature wrapped around him. He felt her warm breath against his neck and thought to himself that this was the most comforting, soothing feeling in the world. There was almost a familiarity about it to him. The way she fit so perfectly into his side, it was like she was made to fit perfectly with him. It was in this moment, looking down on her soft, delicate features, so peaceful in sleep, that he would give his life to protect her.

Sam started to rustle through his bag which caused Hayley to stir. She started to blink the sleep from her eyes and finally looked up to face Dean. Her blue-green eyes were so wide gazing almost longingly into his. It took just a couple seconds for the moment to be broken and she pulled back just ever so slightly from him.

“If I didn’t know any better I’d think you were coming on to me.” Hayley smirked as she pulled herself up off of Dean, rolled off the bed and began to stretch. Dean caught a glimpse of her bare torso, the bottom couple inches of the wound he stitched up peeking out from under her shirt. The bruises on her torso were starting to darken, making them appear angry.

Dean raised up to his elbow, his other hand coming up to ruffle his hair. “Well, technically…” he started before Hayley cut him off.

“Calm down, sunshine. I’m just teasing.” She smiled fondly at him. She walked around the bed before she reached down to touch his face gently. “I must have been drawn to you in my sleep.” She winked at him before she turned to get a good look at Sam who had finally dug out a pair of earbuds from his bag for his mp3 player. “Where are you off to?” She asked Sam.

“I’m going to try to go for a quick run. Want to join me?” Sam looked up at Hayley hopefully, his earbuds forgotten on his bed.

“Sure thing. Would you mind waiting for me to get dressed?” She answered immediately, starting to pull clothes out of her bag along with a pair of tennis shoes.

“You are crazy.” Dean muttered as he made his way to the bathroom for a shower. He started pulling off his clothes as and he heard the motel door open and close, signaling their departure. 

He turned the shower on and stepped in. As the water cascaded down his head and over his broad shoulders he couldn’t help but think about the way it felt to wake with the weight of Hayley’s body on his. The way her hair fanned out behind her head, the feel of Hayley’s skin touching his caused a fire to blaze under his skin; her perfect lips that begged to be kissed, her soft skin just screaming for his touch.

His hand started moving before he realized what he was doing and gripped his cock, giving it a couple short strokes. The relief of finally being able to touch himself caused a loud moan to fall from his lips. It wasn’t long before he was picturing Hayley’s red pouty lips wrapped around his cock. He imagined her on her knees in the shower before him, her hands rubbing up the backs of his thighs as she took all of him into her warm, wet mouth. 

His hand started to pump his cock faster, a growl rumbled deep from within his chest as he felt a tightening in his balls signaling his impending release. He kept picturing her with her lips around him, then her body grinding against his, then his face buried between her legs. He could just taste how sweet her juices would be as she came undone on his tongue. Her soft skin would tremble at his touch, she would beg for more.

His impending orgasm was so close, he could feel heat starting to flow through his extremities. He pictured her one last time, lying beneath him, her legs wrapped around his waist. Her hands would be digging into his back while her head was thrown back in pure bliss as he would pound madly into her. He would look down at her face, her eyes shut tight and her mouth slightly open as he finally found that sweet, sweet spot deep inside that caused her to buck against him before finally finding her release. He imagined how her body would tremble underneath him. 

That was it. That was all it took. In four minutes flat, he was coming with such force that he had trouble staying on his feet. Holy shit. Dean hadn’t come that hard in as long as he remembered. He stood with his shoulder against the side of the shower as he tried to slow his heart and catch his breath. Holy fuck. This woman was going to kill him if he couldn’t get a grip.

Dean grabbed the bar of soap and started working it into a thick lather all over his body and through his hair once his head was clear. He felt 200% better now that he had his release. All the tension faded from his shoulders and back and he methodically cleansed his entire body and let his mind wonder onto less pressing matters.

As he turned off the water and stepped out of the shower, Dean heard a flutter of wings and a small gust of wind as Cass appeared in front of him. By now, it shouldn’t have taken him by surprise, but there was always something disconcerting about a grown man materializing in front of you from thin air. It took Dean a full 10 seconds before he realized that he was standing butt naked in front of an angel before he finally reached for a towel.

“I thought we talked about personal space Cass.” Dean tried to sound frustrated but honestly all he could manage was exasperated. They’ve had this conversation more times than he could count but the angel never managed to grasp the point of the conversation.

“Dean, something’s happened and I need your help. Get dressed so we can be on our way.” Cass’ voice was somber, yet urgent.

There was no use for Dean to question what was happening. As soon as Cass materialized in front of him, Dean had resigned himself to whatever the angel needed. He pushed past him out of the bathroom and towards his duffel bag to dig out some clothes. As he started dressing, Cass began to describe briefly the trouble he was having and how he needed Dean’s particular help with the situation. The only thing Dean understood was there was an all-out Holy War in heaven and Cass needed help retrieving a special weapon that may turn the tides to Cass’ favor.

Dean was tying up his boots when Sam and Hayley strode back into the room before they stopped when they noticed Cass standing in the corner clearing waiting for Dean to finish. Hayley jumped back behind Sam, clearly caught off guard by a strange man wearing a trench coat standing in the middle of the room.

“Cass, what’s going on?” Sam questioned as he glanced between the angel and his older brother.

“Cass? What’s a Cass?” Hayley finally shook the brief moment of surprise away as her body tensed for a threat that wasn’t there.

“Hales, cool it for a minute. This is Castiel. He’s an angel. He saved Dean from Hell and we’ve been working with him for several years now.” Sam explained as Dean pulled his coat on.

“He’s an angel? Like an angel….in Heaven?” Hayley’s body relaxed ever so slightly. 

“My name is Castiel. I am an Angel of the Lord.” Castiel stepped closer to Hayley and stared deeply into her blue-green eyes. Her eyes widened as if in some kind of trance. “You are Hayley Washington; 29 years old; you’re mom died when you were 12 and your father currently resides in a mental institution after trying to commit suicide following the death of your baby sister 12 years ago. I know about your past with Sam and how you are having very inappropriate thoughts about…”

“Whoa, Cass I think that’s enough.” Sam stepped between Castiel and Hayley and she finally snapped back to reality. 

She drew her arms around her chest as if she suddenly felt exposed. Dean had experienced before how raw and vulnerable you felt after an angel probed your darkest, deepest thoughts. He wanted nothing more than to reach out to Hayley, but last minute thought better of it with Sam and Cass watching.

“Cass needs my help finding some weapon.” Dean explained why the angel had come to find them.

“It should only take a few hours,” Castiel added as if they needed further explanation.

Before Dean could offer a good-bye, the angel placed his hand on Dean’s shoulder and they both disappeared leaving Hayley and Sam alone in a gust of wind.

“What do we do now?” Hayley asked, feeling increasingly more comfortable now that the strange man was gone.

“We can go out again if you’d like.” Sam offered as he started stripping off his sweat soaked clothes.

“You always seem to know what’s best.” Hayley smiled and ran to the bathroom for a shower. “Let me clean up and we can head out.”


	2. Chapter 2

Hayley P.O.V.

So now there were angels in the mix. Hayley could understand the monsters and demons and ghosts, they all needed to be killed, but now what was she to make of this? Angels, real life heavenly angels were now on Earth. Was she supposed to fight them as well? Were they all good? There was something off about the angel she just met. It was almost as though he lacked humanity and compassion. There was something awkward and out of touch about him. The disconnected way he spoke only furthered her assumptions. 

Sam and Dean both appeared to be at ease around him and she would, without question, trust their instincts. But there was something about the way his sapphire gaze locked with hers and penetrated straight through her that was extremely unsettling. Maybe it was because she couldn’t guard herself against an onslaught like that. She was used to hiding her true emotions and burying them deep, unwilling to even admit them to herself. It was safest this way, easy to protect herself against heartache and turmoil. After what happened in her past, she knew better than to let people get too close to her. Everyone was always kept at an arms distance.

Hayley turned toward the shower and blasted the hot water. This should clear her head and hopefully wash away the vulnerability and helplessness she felt. She showered in record time and when she climbed out Sam was waiting for his opportunity to clean up.

Hayley pulled the first outfit she could find out and dressed quickly; black skinny jeans, a green V-neck tee shirt and a black leather jacket. She slipped on a pair of black biker boots and was still lacing them up her calf when Sam emerged from the bathroom wearing only his towel that hung low on his hips. Damn, he was a gorgeous man. She would be lying if she said she wasn’t very attracted to him. There was a pull low in her belly that drew her to him. He looked absolutely delicious. Something animalistic inside her started to stir.

She shook her head slightly and focused again on lacing up her boots. When she finished, she glanced quickly towards Sam where he stood on the other side of his bed just in time to see him tightening a belt through his jeans and then pulling a shirt on over his head. The way the muscles rippled down his back delicately had Hayley practically drooling in admiration. Sure, she liked girls and found them equally appealing; I mean, who wouldn’t? They had very admirable qualities; like their long legs, the curve of their hips, delicate shoulders and they always smelled divine. That didn’t take away what had drawn her to men as well. 

She stared shamelessly at Sam as she appreciated every single quality that a man had to offer; their broad strong shoulders, the rugged strength of their back and chest, the toned muscular physique that made her beg for them to throw her up against a wall and thrust madly into her. As Sam was struggling to untangle his shirt from over his shoulders and down his chest, he turned to face her in time for her to get the barest glimpse of what she affectionately called the “Apollo’s Belt” which happened to be the muscles that formed a V around his hips.

Holy shit, it had been a long time since she felt a pull so strong towards someone. She had been hunting for a long time now and realized that she had gone far too long without any intimate contact with anyone, nearly 6 months. Sure, she pleasured herself often enough to keep her mind focused, but there was always something left to be desired. She needed to feel the weight of a man on top of her; pulling and groping and grinding against another person; fighting for control and finding mutual release with one another. She needed to feel the excitement, the thrill, the adrenaline pumping through her veins. She needed to feel another person falling to pieces with her.

Maybe she was being drawn to Sam because he was comfortable. She knew him well and knew him intimately. She knew exactly what she needed to do to find her release with Sam, as they had many times before. He was like home to her, safe and warm. She appreciated everything about this man standing in front of her, but there was something about Dean that she couldn’t quite shake. 

To her, Dean represented the wilderness. He represented beastly, unnatural, and feral pleasure. Something about the way he carried himself, about how, at heart, he was a creature of primal instinct. He never seemed to deny himself anything he desired. She wanted to climb underneath his skin and ride him through the storm that brewed deep within. She had been suffering through these temptations for Dean since the first time she had ever laid eyes on him. This was a dangerous road to head down, but no matter how long or how hard she tried, she couldn’t deny his allure. It was present now and growing fast. It was Sam’s voice that finally pulled her back to reality.

“Ready to go, Hales?” He asked as he shrugged his jacket on and opened the motel door to leave.

“As I’ll ever be.” She stood quickly and hustled through the doorway closely followed by Sam who locked the door behind them.

Hayley tried to stay focused and detached from her attractions as she followed Sam towards the parking lot. The cool autumn air blew through her wavy auburn hair and seemed to be the perfect stimulant to clear her head of her primitive thoughts.

“Is everything alright?” Sam was looking at her questioningly as he glanced at her in concern. “You’ve been pretty out of it since Cas took Dean.”

“Yeah, Sammy, of course. I’ve just been a bit distracted since he was forging his way through my noggin. Do you ever get used to it?” Hayley felt a slight wave of openness wash over her before she shook it off again. She felt violated. 

“Short answer, no, but once you know Cass, it won’t seem to bother you much.” Sam slightly chuckled as he protectively draped his arm over Hayley’s shoulders. She took comfort in this almost habitual sign of platonic affection. They walked past the bar they were at last night until they reached another bar with a big neon sign read ‘karaoke night’.

Hayley’s eyes lit up with excitement. She loved getting raging drunk and singing her heart out. Last night was the only other night she had figuratively let her hair down in 6 months which was incidentally the last time she took another man to bed. The incident ended badly, but she shrugged off the memory and followed Sam closely into the bar. Sam looked down to her and when he saw Hayley’s face light up he smiled, already knowing this had been the best idea he had ever come up with in his life.

They both took seats at a high top table as they shed off their jackets. There was a young man, maybe in his early 20’s on stage, singing his heart out to a country song. The music was intoxicating as Hayley started swaying to the melody even though his voice was slightly off key. She couldn’t judge him by any means, she wasn’t much better when she was greatly inebriated.

The waitress came around and took their drink orders which Sam gladly ordered for the both of them. A few minutes later she returned with two shots and a jack and coke for Sam and a cranberry and vodka for Hayley. She was surprised that after so many years he remembered her favorite drink. She took a tentative sip of her drink realizing that it was more vodka than cranberry. She looked to Sam who was smiling broadly down at her and then he raised his shot glass. 

“To one of the rarest events we have encountered so far; the exceptional night off!” Sam moved his glass towards her in a motion of a toast.

“Hell yeah! I’ll drink to that any day!” Hayley clanked her shot glass with Sam’s and they both made quick work of the amber liquid and slammed their empty glasses on the table. Sam let out a howl as he signaled for 2 more shots.

It was rare that the two of them had gotten to have much fun together. She barely ever saw Sam loosen his tightly bound sense of control to enjoy himself. Maybe it was because he had felt guilty after all the years of self-doubt and mistakes he had thought he had made. If only she could ease some of his pain or lighten his heavy conscious, she would have in an instant. He put too much pressure on himself and she could see from the constant worry in his eyes that he always worried about disappointing his big brother. 

This has to be a Winchester trait, because she could sense the same from Dean. Where Sam was the youngest he seemed to think that everything bad that had happened to them had been his fault, and Dean always carried that same guilt inside too. She knew that Dean felt the need to protect Sam and that everything that had passed was because he wasn’t strong enough to protect his family. These two tortured dysfunctional boys were two peas in a pod and she never would understand why they never talked to each other about what had really mattered.

She discarded her train of thought when the other two shots had arrived. She had already drained her drink and asked for another as she chugged the second shot. 

“Maybe bring us 2 more shots and 1 more drink of the same as before, if you wouldn’t mind sugar.” Hayley winked at the cute blonde waitress as she removed the empty glasses from the table.

“Sure thing, sweetie.” The blonde was blushing and averted her eyes as a wide smile threatened to split her face. She hurried off and both Hayley and Sam watched as she sashayed back to behind the bar.

Now the warmth in her belly started spreading outward and she could feel the beginning side effects of the alcohol cloud her inhibitions and better judgment. She could now feel the music in her bones and they cried out to move and release her pent up energy. Her mind was still clear enough to avoid dancing with Sam like she did last night. She felt a flush wash over her skin as she remembered what it felt like to move and sway with his warm strong body. It has definitely been too long since she had found a release if she was now fantasizing about Sam Winchester. While things remained platonic between the two of them for the past 10 years, she couldn’t help but fill that itch growing under her skin whenever she was so close to such a beautiful specimen as him. 

Two songs came and went as well as more alcohol. She had just finished her second drink and third shot when she felt the microphone calling her name. She made her way to the DJ booth to look at the song selection.

Sam P.O.V.

Sam watched closely, he was intrigued to see Hayley so care-free and uninhibited. She joked and kidded more than any other hunter, but he knew that deep within her she was a lot like Dean. She never let her true emotions show. The more he compared his elder brother and the auburn haired girl bouncing away from the table, the more he realized that they both were kindred spirits. She always wore a brave face and never showed any signs of hurt or panic. He was lucky enough to have seen this softer, freer side of her back when they were freshman together at Stanford. She was a free spirit, more spiritual than religious and was always in sync with nature and her surroundings. She had a gift for reading people’s souls. It reminded him of when he first met her.

¬¬¬¬¬¬-----------------------

On that bright warm morning many years ago, they had met standing in line at the school’s book store. He had a few pre-law books under his arm where as she was standing behind him with some biology and astronomy books. 

“I never would have pegged you for the pre-law type.” She spoke up with a sweet and melodic voice that sounded like wind chimes.

He turned to look who spoke when he noticed her. Her wavy auburn hair flowed down her shoulders and down past her ribcage, untamed and windswept. She wore a floral top that cut off around her waist with a loose flowing skirt that hung low on her hips and settled down on the floor.

“What do you peg me for?” Sam asked with insatiable curiosity. Usually his timid nature yet burly appearance had kept strangers from approaching him. This girl however seemed unfazed and introduced herself, which was the foundation of their relationship together.

“Take me to dinner and maybe I will tell you.” She smiled back through ruby red lips. That image still burnt into his memory for as long as he could remember.

\------------------------

As she took the stage, microphone in hand, Sam noticed how much she had changed. She abandoned her ‘love one another’ motto and was now a burly ruthless hunter just like him and his brother. It was only in moments like this that he saw her true self come forth and take control of her closely reigned self-discipline. As he looked at her now, he saw some of that control slip away and he could see the wild, free spirit that lived within her bursting out.

The beat started pounding out of the speakers and the hypnotic rhythm pulsed through Sam’s blood. The lights dimmed as a strobe light started flashing behind her. Her voice started singing about sweat and chests and thighs and very explicit subjects which startled Sam at first. Hayley was very involved in the music and was swaying her hips and shoulders in a very subjective manner. It was as though she were a different person than who he had arrived with. She hooked the microphone into its stand and started rolling her hips slightly as her drunken voice growled the lyrics more so than sang them, but the effect was very pleasing to Sam. He had noticed that he was not the only one who was appreciating the performance onstage.

Hayley started grinding her hips slowly this time. A few guys had walked closer to the stage while others had occupied the dance floor, taking advantage of the sexual intention of the song. The dancers were lost in the rhythm of the music as they dry humped each other unashamed even though the world could see. 

Sam couldn’t help but to be swept up in the atmosphere of primal longing and sexual need. His body was helpless to fight what his animalistic instinct was suggesting. If he had been more intoxicated he would have pounced on Hayley on stage and ravaged her helpless body beneath him. Luckily though, he was able to control himself. He knew that deep down the bond that was shared between them was not of a sexual nature anymore. But that didn’t mean it wasn’t pleasing to think about.

They found comfort and safety within each other and their bond was closer than that with any female he’d encountered in a long time. Sam also realized that Dean was interested in Hayley. He knew that Dean never outwardly expressed his desires this way but it was the small things like the glances at Hayley, the longing in his eyes and the sheer fact that he was trying to hide these were enough evidence for Sam. So he had to play this off carefully. Dean would already be on edge about showing an interest in Hayley knowing that she and Sam had a previous relationship. If he showed any interest in her now, Dean wouldn’t dream of it. And Dean deserved this. He deserved to be happy, no matter how short that time would be. Dean needed someone like Hayley. He would be able to be himself around her and still she wouldn’t put up with any of his shit. 

The thought of Hayley slamming Dean for being an ass brought a smile to Sam’s face. Hayley would absolutely let Dean be himself and yet still keep him in his place.

Hayley had turned her body away from the crowd as her chest and hips rolled in beat to the music. The way her body flowed was a smooth as a river running down stream. It was very aesthetically pleasing to anyone who cared to watch. She started snapping her hips side to side, getting the motion deep within her legs. She finished her song and meandered off the stage and back toward Sam while the audience cheered and applauded. Her cheeks were flushed and the sweat had just started to glimmer on her face. 

“This was the best idea I think you’ve ever had Sammy.” Hayley took up her seat next to him before leaning over to kiss his cheek. She rested her head on his shoulder as she patted his arm. “But I think I’m going to need some food. I may have drunk too much.”

Sam and Hayley turned to look for their waitress when the tall light haired bartender approached their table.

“Sorry about this, but Gale, your previous server had a family emergency and had to leave. But I’ll be more than happy to take care of you guys the rest of the night.” He smiled a friendly smile. “Can I get you guys anything?”

“Yeah man, can we get an order of nachos and also an order of the buffalo wings?” Sam took no time in placing the order, seeing as he knew exactly what Hayley would want.

“Could we maybe get another round of drinks…no shots though? I think I’ve had enough of those tonight.” Hayley chimed in as the bartender wrote down their order and as he lifted his head to smile at the two of them. That’s when Sam saw it. It was brief and he couldn’t be sure if he really even saw it. For a split second he could have sworn he saw this man’s eyes flash black.

It was so dark and the lights were flashing around them, it must have only been an illusion. He decided not to say anything to Hayley; there was no point in worrying her if there was nothing to worry about. Sam still kept his guard up, waiting for another sign. Why the hell would demons be in this bar anyway? How could they have found where they were tonight? He shrugged it off, maybe it was the copious amounts of alcohol playing tricks on him. 

The bartender returned with their drinks and Sam studied his face thoroughly looking for any sign of demon possession. From what he could tell, this was a normal, average, completely un-extraordinary bartender. 

“He’s cute, right? Nice upgrade from the blonde.” Hayley asked Sam as she watched him stride back behind the bar.

Sam rolled his eyes in response and huffed a laugh before taking a large drink from his glass, gulping down half of its contents. The music was still pounding in his ears, but now it seemed as if it were moving farther away. The sound became muffled. He looked up to Hayley in confusion only to find that he was having trouble focusing. 

“Sam, I don’t feel so good.” Hayley all but grunted as she looked at her now empty glass. “I think…” and then she slid out of the chair and hit the floor.

Sam lunged out of his seat towards her but found that he was having trouble controlling his limbs. It felt as if concrete had filled his legs as he crumpled to the floor next to Hayley. He reached an arm out to her but it fell limply towards the floor. He could hear Hayley say his name and shuffle towards him but she was having the same trouble he was. He glanced at her in time to see her eyes close and lay motionless on the floor only inches from him. He tried to reach out to her one more time before he heard footsteps. The bartender appeared in front of him, eyes black, and smile as another man came from behind him to grab Hayley, hauled her to her feet, and carried her limp body out of view. Then everything was black.

 

Dean's POV

Dean slashed the throat of the demon bastard that stood in front of him. There was a brief spark inside the demon before he crashed lifelessly to the floor. He was covered in blood and mud and unknown other bodily fluids. He and Castiel had just finished slaying almost two dozen demons and monsters to get to the third floor of the supposedly abandoned warehouse they arrived at hour and a half ago. Whatever this weapon was, it was heavily guarded.

Dean assessed the room, seeing if there was anything else waiting for him to slaughter. Silence was the only thing he found. Even Castiel had disappeared after the 3rd or 4th attacker came at him. The dick had the audacity to bring him here for help and then when the monsters started attacking, he abandoned him. When he found that winged douche bag he was going to straight up throttle his ass for leaving him alone.

It was then that he heard a rustle of wings and Castiel appeared in front of him.

“You asshole, how dare you bring me here…” Dean started as he menacingly walked toward Castiel, knife raised in his hand.

“Stop, Dean.” That was all the Angel said before he rematerialized them back into the motel room. 

“Are you ever going to tell me what it was we went after? And why the hell did you need my help? Couldn’t you have done your bright angel light thing and smote them all straight back to hell?” Dean started his rant as he also stripped the bloody clothes off and went in search for new ones.

“Yes, you are correct Dean. I very well could have destroyed them by myself, but I needed a distraction so they wouldn’t know it was me that was after the weapon.” Castiel said as if he were just telling Dean the time of day. He continued to stand by the window staring out into the vacant parking lot. 

Dean continued on to grab new clothes as he made his way to the shower. Just a couple minutes to rinse off the blood and grime that covered every inch of his bare skin. He was always covered in this shit. Maybe someday in his near future he might be able to go 24 hours without being covered in another beings bodily fluid. All he needed was a couple minutes under the hot water and he could catch some uninterrupted shut eye. Almost as soon as he stepped under the streaming shower and closed his eyes, Cass barged into the bathroom.

“Dean, you need to hurry. Something is wrong with Hayley and Sam. I can’t sense where they are anymore. They’ve disappeared from me.” There was sense of mild concern in his voice, which for the Angel, was more like a loud siren warning of danger.

“What do you mean they’ve disappeared from you? How does that even happen?” Dean immediately shut the water off and lunged out of the shower and into the bedroom toward his clothing.

“They were at a bar not far from here, and quiet intoxicated, but then they completely vanished.” Castiel followed Dean out into the bedroom. Dean was so focused on the task of getting dressed that he didn’t care he was completely naked in front of the celestial being for the second time this evening. If the situation were less alarming, he might have tried to maintain a bit of modestly. Seeing as how his little brother and…well, he wasn’t sure how to categorize Hayley other than the girl he felt responsible for, or Sam’s ex, or a fellow hunter. Either way he put it, two very important people in his life were in an unknown, dangerous, maybe even life-threatening situation.

“Are they dead?” Dean asked timidly, almost as if he didn’t really want an answer.

“No, I don’t believe so. I would be able to sense their souls. They are guarded from angels wherever they are.” Castiel turned to face Dean with a slight spark of concern in his eyes. 

“Take me to where they were last.” Dean demanded as he finished dressing and pulled on his boots.

“Dean, you need to be prepared.”

“Prepared for what, Cass?” Dean was started to lose his cool and if he didn’t take action soon, he was going to have a mental breakdown. He was counting the seconds until he would lose it and start breaking everything within reach.

“Only something very powerful could provide a spell or enchantment to ward off angels. This is not a situation where you should go in unprepared. You will need a plan of attack. This may take some time.”

“Damn it, Cass, take me to the bar right fucking now.” This was it; this was the moment he was going to break. 

It seemed that Castiel didn’t need any other encouragement from Dean. Before Dean could blink, they were both standing outside the bar as music poured out the doors and into the streets. People were streaming up and down the streets. If he hadn’t known any better, it would appear there was nothing out of the ordinary about this night, this street, this bar.

Dean strode through the door with Castiel close on his heels. Now it was time to get some answers.


	3. Chapter 3

Hayley’s P.O.V.

Pain; there was only pain. She couldn’t pin point where; it radiated all over. That was the first sensation. It started in her abdomen and radiated out. After a few seconds she felt tingling in her hands, which felt like they were chained above her head. She was on her feet, all her weight hanging on her wrists that were bound by metal chains from a pipe hanging low from the ceiling. Her head felt fuzzy, making it hard to think straight.

Hayley opened her eyes slowly. Her worn, beat up boots were the first thing she saw. As she raised her head, she saw Sam across the room, still unconscious, strung up in the same position. That’s when she realized they were both in pretty serious shit. She tried to tug on her chains, but they were secure and tight. There’d be no maneuvering out of this. She pulled on them one more time just for good measure, but when she felt blood dripping from her wrists and down her arms, she immediately stopped. The manacles were cutting into her soft flesh, the stinging only slightly distracting from the rest of the pain.

The last thing she could remember was toasting with Sam and slamming her last drink. It took a minute but she remembered the fuzzy vision and reaching for Sam before she collapsed to the floor. Then everything was black.

As her panic started to flare up, she tried pulling her wrists down again causing another trickle of fresh blood to ooze down her arms again. She reached up and held the chain in her hands to relieve some of the pressure. It lessened some of the slack so she was forced to stand up straighter, but to have some of the pressure relieved she would have done about anything.

Hayley raised her head slowly, making sure not to draw any attention to herself. Best she could tell, she and Sam were the only ones in the room. She looked around to see red painted symbols all over the walls. Best she could tell, it was some kind of warding or spell, but she had no idea what kind. The room was large, they were in some kind of warehouse that had been abandoned a some time ago if the broken down machinery caked in dust were any indication.

“Sam.” She whispered. “Sam, wake up!”

He stirred slightly but didn’t rouse.

“Sam!” She whispered slightly louder. Sam only grunted in response, still out of it.

She looked around for some idea of what she could do to rouse him. To her left she saw an empty bucket only a foot or so away. She ignored the heaviness of her legs and side stepped a couple times, letting go of the chains to stretch her body just a little further until she finally found her mark, her shoe inside the bucket enough to pull it towards her. She hooked the toe of her boot into the bucket and with careful and aim a whole lot of luck, she kicked the bucket at Sam which went hurling towards him and hit him in the leg. That did the trick; Sam startled to life again.

“What the…” Sam pulled at his chains. Instantly on guard, he started to pull harder on his chains as you could see the worry in his face. You could tell he was trying to work out how he ended up in this situation. It took a couple more seconds before his eyes widened and he remembered everything.

“HAYLEY?!?!?!? HALES, WHERE ARE YOU?” He was screaming, unafraid of drawing attention to himself.

“Oh Sam, thank God! I thought for a second you were never going to wake up.” Hayley mumbled as she let a brief wave of relief washing over her.

“Are you ok?” Sam tried pulling on his chains again and Hayley noticed that he had blood and bruises on his wrists that mirrored her own. His large body mass pulled more on the chains and she noticed that his hands had started to turn an unpleasant color. If he felt any pain, he didn’t show it as he kept trying to escape his bindings.

“I think so. What about you? You look like you’ve taken quite a beating.” She just noticed a cut above his eyebrow and a nasty gash along his cheekbone. Blotches of purple and black were splotching along his left jaw.

“You should see yourself.” Well it looks like Sam hasn’t lost his sense of humor.

 

“So, you’re awake now.” A deep voice spoke from behind Hayley. She immediately tensed, ready for an attack. Sam reacted in the same manner as he saw the bartender approach. “I was wondering how long it was going to take for you two to come around. I thought maybe for a minute that I’d put too much Vicodin in your drinks.” He pulled up a chair between Sam and Hayley and sat on the edge of his seat, placing his elbows on his knees as he took in the sight before him. 

Vicodin. That would be why she felt so groggy still and why her limbs felt so heavy. Hayley had never had good experiences when pain killers were involved. It was almost worth the pain to not have to deal with the side effects.

“What do want from us?” Sam asked softly, oddly at ease now that there was a threat in front of him. Hayley was silently thankful Sam was doing the talking. She could barely form a coherent thought. 

“Nothing from you, Winchester. You were just a bonus; a liability we had to take care of to get to our real target. This girl, she’s the one we wanted.” His eyes found Hayley’s as they widened in shock.

Sam’s eyes shot straight to hers and all she could manage was a small shrug to answer the question in his eyes.

It took a minute for Hayley to find her voice, but when she did, she stammered through her question, “What do you want from me?” Unease was starting to fill her gut, replacing all other sensations with cold cement heavy inside her.

“I’m actually surprised you don’t remember me. We met only a couple nights ago, but I was in such a hurry, I never got to introduce myself.” The bartender stood slowly and sauntered his way over in front of her. He lifted his hand to her face and tucked a lock of hair behind her ear, his fingers slowly caressing their way down her jaw, her neck, and down her side to her hip. He brought his other hand up to hold her hips still as she started to squirm out of his grasp. His touch felt wrong against her skin. It felt harsh and hard and cold.

With the other hand he started to finger a tear in the hem of her shirt before using both hands to violently rip her shirt completely in half, exposing her entire midriff. The sudden blast of cold air and shock of realizing what was happening caused Hayley to inhale sharply. The fuzziness was starting to dissipate and replaced with panic and fear. She knew that she wasn’t going to be able to fight against whatever he was going to do to her. 

Sam had gone frightening still, rage boiling under the surface, just barely contained with the knowledge that if he were to act rash it would cause more pain for Hayley. He watched silently as the man’s hands floated up her belly to the stitches beside her belly button. They grazed over the red, angry incision before slowing pulling at one causing Hayley to muffle a scream through sealed lips. 

The bartender smiled wickedly as his eyes flashed black. He kept pulling on the thread until it very slowly and painfully ripped through her skin. He held the tiny knot of thread up to her face, letting her see a bit of her skin and drops of blood still attached to it. She had silent tears trying to creep down her face. 

The demon reached down and slowly pulled at another, removing it like the other. She had a harder time stifling the pain this time and let out a hearty scream followed by a grown. She forced in a huge lungful of air, in and out, in and out, trying to drown out the sensation that her stomach was on fire. It didn’t help much as the blood from her newly opened wound started dripping down to the waist band of her jeans. A wave of nausea washed over her as she swallowed down a mouthful of bile.

“I’m the one who gave you this beautiful mark.” He gestured at the gash. “You remember that don’t you? I bet you will definitely remember the mark you left on me.” The demon lifted his shirt to expose half and anti-possession symbol carved into his back. He turned his back to show Sam before he started speaking to him, “Do you see the brutality of it? It’s almost beautiful; the rage, the anger, the pure unfiltered savageness that lives inside her. She would make a good demon…” The demon snickered, looking straight in her eyes as he let his shirt fall back down.

“If you touch her again, I swear to God…”

“Oh Sam, I don’t think your God can help you here.” His smile was wicked and evil. He pulled a knife from a holster on his belt and stepped closer to Hayley. The light reflected off the blade almost threateningly as it drew closer to her skin. She sucked her stomach in as much as possible trying to avoid the feel of the cool steel. He stroked the blade gently across her exposed flesh. Hayley squeezed her eyes shut and held her breath. 

Of course this would happen to her. Only she could run into one of the few demons she wasn’t able to kill. There was absolutely no catching a break. And not only is her life in danger, Sam is going to die by association. The tip of his knife hooked around another stitch and pulled it out. He continued this torture until all 16 were agonizingly ripped from her, each one causing her to bellow out a blood-curdling scream. Fresh blood oozed from the reopened wound; the warm liquid clashing with the cool breeze against her pale skin.

Her head hung limp against her chest, utterly exhausted from screaming. She was sure she could taste blood running down her throat from her screams.

She felt the blade, now warmed with her blade, slide through her skin just under her ribcage. The pain was unbearable and she was sure that for just a few seconds she had blacked out. The demon slapped her across the face. Her face snapped up to look at him. He back handed her across her cheek, cracking a bone in her jaw. The demon laughed as she spit blood to the ground and back handed her again, hitting her already bruised eye. He laughed wickedly before he started carving at her stomach. The wounds were shallow and crude but it still made her feel like she was being ripped apart. Hayley let out another horrifying shriek as the demon continued to laugh.

“Let her go!” Sam demanded. He was fighting hard against the chains. Blood was flowing freely from his wrists as the angry, sharp bindings cut deeper into his wrists. “If you lay your fucking hands on her again I’ll….” His voice was low and controlled.

“You’ll do what, Winchester? Scream at me until you slowly bleed to death? You’ll have your turn. Trust me, you don’t want to test my patience.” He spoke menacingly. 

“I’ll rip you apart with my bare hands.” Sam threatened, growling at the demon. Hayley could see his entire body start to tremble with adrenaline and frustration and wrath.

The demon walked to Sam and stood nose to nose with him. They stared each other down for a full minute before the demon finally broke into a smile. He snapped back towards Hayley and sent a silver streak flying in her direction. Sam’s face had gone completely white and he looked like he was fighting the urge to be sick. Her gaze followed his down to see the hilt of the demons knife sticking awkwardly out of her chest.

Hayley could taste blood in her mouth. She tried to swallow it back down but gagged on it as it started spilling out of her mouth, the bitter metallic liquid choking her. She coughed several times causing a new bout to work its way out of her lips. She tried to suck in a few breaths but found it impossible. All she could manage were shallow gasps. The pain hadn’t even started to register yet, but when it did, it felt like white hot flames licking up her chest and throat.

The cold she felt against her skin started to fade. Numbness was spreading, dulling all over sensations. It confused her at first, until she saw the amount of blood pooling around her boots. So, this is what it feels like to die. Honestly, it’s not as horrible as the Winchesters make it sound. It actually felt quite peaceful.

“Sam…” she started but his name was strangled by a cough as she spit out another mouthful of blood. “Sam, I…” she kept choking, unable to finish her sentence.

One angry tear slid down his check before he turned his attention to the demon. When he spoke again, his voice was low and dripping with contempt. “When I break from these chains, I’m going to make sure that you know what your own insides taste like. I will tear you apart limb by fucking limb.”

The demon laughed at Sam’s threat. Sam pulled at his chains with all this strength one last night until somehow, by the sheer grace of God, they snapped. Sam lunged straight for the demon, wrapping the chain around the demons neck. The demon and Sam struggled for control before he sent a well-aimed elbow to Sam’s jaw. He collapsed onto his back, hitting the floor hard. The demon moved over to Sam, a wicked glint in his eye. Before he could take another step, a shot rang out and the demon dropped.

That’s the last thing Hayley could remember. The next part she couldn’t understand. The world was shaking. Was this dying? It should have been quieter; calmer. Shouldn’t it? But the noise was unsettling. She could hear angry screams, Latin chanting, and growls. A couple times she thought she heard her name, but she was too tired to focus. Why couldn’t everyone quiet down just long enough to pass on to the other side?

She felt warm hands touch her face. She felt it lift and through half-lidded eyes she could see a blurry figure standing in front of her. It sounded almost like someone was calling for her and she tried to follow it, but it was too damn hard, like wading through a cement lake. Her eye lids fluttered a couple times before her eyes rolled back in her head.

The person in front of her was clearly starting to panic.

“Sam, help me with these chains. We need to get her outside so Cass can heal her.”

There was Sam; his scent washed over her senses and for a brief moment she felt comforted and safe, the smell bringing back fond memories. Unconsciously, she tried to lean towards the smell, the minty, masculine clean she associated with Sam Winchester.

A pained moan escaped her lips, causing Sam and what she would assume had to be Dean to work faster. Dean rushed to a work cabinet, luckily finding a pair of bolt cutters and running back to sever the chains binding Hayley as Sam pulled the knife out of her chest. She crumpled into Sam’s chest but was quickly grabbed up by Dean. 

He cradled her crumpled bloodied body in his arms and started running for the door. Cass was waiting just outside the warded room. The next thing Hayley felt was warmth spread through her body. A bright light burned behind her eyes, making her vision go white, and drifted off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smutty, Smut, Smut

Hayley never woke the whole trip out of the warehouse and to the Impala. Dean had her wrapped tightly against his chest unwilling to let her go until he knew she was absolutely in no more danger. Her body was still caked with blood even though all her wounds were completely healed. 

He cursed himself for ever leaving her and Sam alone for some god damned holy mission for those winged dicks. Yeah, he was grateful Cass was there to heal Hayley, but if he had never left, they never would have been taken and tortured. 

He handed her off to Sam as he pulled her into the backseat, ran around to the driver’s side, and quickly took off. He looked into the rearview mirror, at her torn clothing covered in blood, the clean path of tears that trailed down her otherwise dirty face, her once ashen and pale face now bloomed with color again. Rage blossomed in his chest as bile rushed into his mouth. He wished more than anything he could have made the demon suffer; just like it had done to Hayley.

The drive back was completely silent as Dean pushed the speed limit of the Impala down the deserted highway; Sam holding Hayley in the back and Cass sitting shotgun. They were not far from the motel when she started to stir.

Sam nudged Dean’s shoulder before Hayley opened her eyes. She stared at the ceiling, clearly piecing together what had happened. She lifted her head and found Sam’s concerned hazel eyes staring at her. She smiled tiredly and raised her hand to Sam’s cheek.

“Clearly I’ve died and gone to heaven.” She chuckled as she patted his cheek affectionately. 

“You are mistaken,” Cass spoke up, still staring out the windshield. “Heaven is not in the back of the Impala.”

“You wouldn’t be saying that if you were in my position.” She grunted out as she tried to straighten herself.

“I’m not sure I follow you. How does your position affect your ability to perceive what heaven is?” He thought carefully, tilting his head to the side.

“Shut it, Cass.” Dean grumbled. He looked into the mirror again to make eye contact with Hayley only briefly before she lowered her gaze and pushed herself out of Sam’s lap and into her own seat.

“God, I feel so much better.” She looked down and examined her ripped and blood stained clothing. 

“I am not God. My name is Castiel, I am an Angel of the Lord.”

Three pairs of eyes stared hard at Cass, who didn’t seem to notice. Hayley looked over to Sam in confusion. 

“He doesn’t have a complete understanding of human nature. You’ll get used to his literal interpretation of everything.” Sam wrapped an arm around Hayley’s shoulder and she complied silently as she pulled her into his side.

“So, did you know why they took the two of you?” Dean asked after a brief moment of silence.

Hayley looked down at her feet. Sam spoke up before she had a chance to. “They were just random demons who recognized me. They saw I wasn’t with you and took an opportunity.”

“Just don’t scare me like that again, you got it?” Dean grunted towards Sam.

Hayley looked up to him, surprised. Dean noticed the entire interaction and knew he was being lied to. Now was not the time or the place with the angel in the passenger seat. He let the subject drop momentarily but his anger still raged just below the surface. Why was he so angry? Because both Hayley and his baby brother were so close to death? Because they were, for some reason, keeping secrets from him? Was he mad at himself for not being there to protect them?

The questions continued to buzz around in his head.

Hayley was looking down at her exposed midriff, her hand caressing the mended flesh as if she were having a hard time believing there was a mortal wound there just minutes before. Her long, delicate fingers traced patterns in the dried blood covering her skin absentmindedly. She continued to mentally check off every wound she could remember obtaining, finding nothing but unblemished skin; even the scars from previous injuries vanished.

Dean was distracted, watching her fingers dance across her body, looking for things that weren’t there. He watched tangled locks of auburn hair float around her shoulders, being blown by the wind coming in the open window. He saw her eyes smile in amazement at her smooth, unbroken skin. Her eyes drifted to her wrists and as if she were remembering a bad dream, the smile faded from her face and her eyes widened with worry. She looked to Sam, to his wrists, to see that they were uncut and unmarred. Guilt swam around her features. Her eyes drifted back down to her boots.

“Listen, Dean,” her voice was small as she spoke to him. “I gotta tell you…”

“Not now.” He interrupted. Her worried eyes looked up to his in the mirror, confused.

“But I…” she tried again.

“Not now!” His voice was harsh which caused everyone to look at him.

Damn it, why was did he have to act like such a jack ass all the time?

“Let’s just make it back to the hotel first.” He answered softly this time.

The eight minutes it took to make it back to the hotel seemed to take twice as long sitting in the tense silence of the Impala. Nobody spoke as they made their way into the room. Cass was the first to speak after the door closed behind them.

“Dean, thank you for your help tonight. I’ll be speaking to you again very soon.” And with a flutter of wings, he disappeared leaving in a gust of wind.

The three of them stood in silence before Sam turned to Dean, his mouth open to say something, but was cut off before he had the opportunity.

Dean turned hard towards Hayley and looked down on her as he said, “You wanna tell me what really happened there tonight?” His voice was menacing and low.

Her eyes looked up into his, wide and confused for a split second before he could see her defenses rise. “The demon that took us tonight…”

“You don’t have to do this. It wasn’t your fault.” Sam interjected, trying to put himself between Dean and Hayley.

“Yes she does Sam, now back out of the way.” Why was he being so harsh? He couldn’t quite explain it, but his anger was barely being contained underneath his surly exterior.

“Dean, back off. This wasn’t her fault.”

“Sam, I…” her voice so soft, neither Winchester even registered it.

“Sam, I said to back out of the way. She clearly was their target. She was the one who was beat until the point of death, a fucking blade sticking out of her chest. The only injuries you had were where the damn cuffs cut into your skin as you struggled to get out. She was the one they wanted to punish and I want to know why. Not only did she put her own life in jeopardy, but yours too. You better start getting pissed or get the hell out of my way.” Dean huffed out his chest in a gesture that was clearly supposed to be threatening.

“He was a demon that got away from me the other night. I didn’t realize I let anyone survive, but I was bleeding out fast. I must have lost count.” Hayley looked guiltily down again, not able to meet his fierce gaze.

“How the hell could you have been so reckless? So careless? It nearly cost you and Sam your lives tonight! You’ve got to know that mistakes like this are what put hunters like us in early graves.”

Sam stepped back up to Dean. “You need to chill, Dean.”

“No Sammy, he’s right.” Her voice was soft and she looked up to him with a great sadness in her blue-green eyes. “I nearly got the both of us killed tonight. I had a knife in my chest for fuck’s sake.” She winced just slightly, remembering the piercing agony.

Dean had started pacing the room, his anger not yet letting go of him.

Hayley and Sam stood, watching Dean. He was mumbling angry curses under his breath. Sam draped his arm over again and pulled her into a hug. 

“I’m gonna go out for some food. It’s only...” he looked to a watch on his other wrist. He chuckled a laugh. “1 am. I’m famished. Wanna ride with me?”

“Nah, I think I’d cause quite a commotion if I went out like this.” They both looked down at her. “I think I’ll stay here and clean up, maybe find some decent clothes.”

Sam kissed the top of her head. He looked over to Dean who was still pacing angrily. Without another word, he turned, grabbed the impala keys off the table and walked out the door.

Hayley looked back to Dean. She knew she had to say something, anything to him.

“Listen, I didn’t mean….”

“I don’t want to hear it right now.” He snapped at her.

“You don’t get to take this out on me, Dean Winchester.”

“I can and I will! You were stupid and foolish and I can’t believe we even have to have this conversation.” He angrily flipped the night stand, sending the lamp on it flying through the air. They both watched it and as it shattered against the wall, as so did Hayley’s self-control.

“You listen to me, Winchester. You are nobody to talk to me about being stupid and foolish. How many times has your sorry ass died? How many times have you gotten Sammy killed in the process? I don’t understand how or why you are still alive and breathing and if it weren’t for Sam, I wouldn’t care. But Sam is bright, and pure, and good. He is the best part of anyone who knows him. How dare you think that you can cling to that and try to claim it as your own; as if you are any better than I am.

“I know you better than you think I do Dean. You are just as dark and twisted and damaged as I am.” Hayley was standing nose-to-nose, figuratively, since she only came up to his shoulder. “I see you Dean, and your soul is just broken as mine. I’ll take responsibility for my mistake and if anything were to have happened to Sam, I’d have absolutely died there with him. But for you to stand there with your self-righteous anger, thinking that you are somehow better than me, looking down at me, well, you can go fuck yourself.”

Her chest was heaving, her eyes filled with a fire Dean recognized. Seeing her so lively, so spirited, so damn angry…it was almost an ethereal experience for Dean. Her messy hair flew around her shoulders and she waved her arms angrily and pointed a sharp finger into his chest. She hit the nail right on the head, bringing Dean back down with every word of truth she spoke. This was why he found himself so drawn to her. Despite her beautiful, whimsical exterior, he recognized the dark, twisted soul much like his own. It was probably why Sam had been attracted to her as well; it was familiar; it reminded him of his brother and he knew how to deal with that.

Her words were still flying angrily around the room, but he had stopped paying attention to them. He was watching her movements instead. He watched her wide eyes bore into him, so fierce he could almost feel them burning his skin where she was looking. He watched her tattered shirt swing softly as her body shook with rage. He saw the caked blood start flaking off the more she flexed and moved. 

He was fighting the attraction to her with every ounce of will power he possessed. He could feel her body heat scorching his skin as she stood mere centimeters in front of him. She paused for a breath and Dean attacked. His lips pressed against hers. She met him with an eagerness that surprised him. She still tensed, but her mouth opened, her tongue attacking his with fervor.

She wrapped both her arms around his neck, her fingers digging into his hair and pulled. He groaned into her mouth. Both his arms wrapped themselves around her, bending over so they were gripping her ass, holding firm as she jumped and wrapped both her legs around his hips. She could feel his hard cock straining against his jeans and moaned at the sensation. He backed her up and slammed her roughly against the wall.

They continued to ravish each other’s’ mouths as he rutted against her. She started to moan and gasp desperately, her hands moving of their own accord, grabbing and pulling at every inch of skin she could find. The noises coming from her mouth did unspeakable things to him. This fierce, animalistic, primal urge to be inside her and make her scream his name was unlike anything he had ever experienced before. He knew that if he couldn’t bury himself inside of her soon, it might kill him. 

Her hands started to pull at his shirt. He pulled away from her only long enough to let her pull the fabric up and over his head. Her hands were scratching down his chest. The growl that escaped his chest caused her hips to buck up against his. It looked like he was affecting her just as much as she was him. He turned around and flung her onto the bed hard enough to make her bounce. She looked up at him eagerly, watching as he struggled with the belt of his jeans. She followed his lead, starting to pull at her own clothing as if it were offending her.

As soon as he was completely bare, he bounded to the bed, landing on top of her. His mouth started to devour whatever skin he could reach. His lips found her neck and sucked roughly on the soft skin. She started moaning loudly, her hands winding into his hair again. He moved to find her pulse point, his teeth grazing the skin, sending shivers down her spin. Her back arched into him, pressing her chest into his. He took the opportunity to move down, taking one nipple into his mouth. He wrapped his mouth around the hardened peaked and sucked roughly. 

She nearly exploded around him by this sensation alone. She was writhing and moaning his name, her hands clutching at his back, her nails digging into his skin almost painfully. His desperation made him needy. His hand found her other nipple and he pinched it roughly between his fingers, making her scream out. She wrapped her legs around his waist and urged him closer.

He released her nipples and moved lower down her body until his face was settled between her legs. His tongue found her clit quickly, torturing her with smooth, quick circles. Her back arched again and he could feel her trembling beneath him. He knew with just a couple more moves he could make her absolutely fall apart; which was his intention.

His fingers came down and grazed between her folds before he buried one finger up to the knuckle inside of her, crooking it upwards against her walls. Her legs started shaking and her hands found their way into his hair. He was moaning and gasping and pleading with him, but she couldn’t tell him what for. All he could hear from her were choked gasps of, “please” and “more” and “don’t stop” mingled with his name and an insane amount of curses.

As soon as he pushed that second finger she completely melted. Her screams would surely be heard through the thin walls of this cheap hotel. Her body shook as her orgasm ripped violently through her. Dean couldn’t help but proudly grin at his ability to have her coming so quickly. He continued to stroke her through it, holding her as close to him as possible. 

She finally came down with the most satisfied look on her face. She smiled broadly up at him, her body beginning to relax again. Dean still felt the heat, the anger, the energy, the pent up aggression coursing through his veins. He tried to calm himself so he wouldn’t hurt her, but he was fighting a losing battle. 

She met his gaze and she must have realized his struggle.

“You don’t have to stop. Do what you need to do. You won’t hurt me.” 

As soon as the words left her lips, he was back on top of her, kissing her roughly. Her hands smoothed across his back, softer than they had before, but he still couldn’t quiet the storm brewing inside him. He needed her and he needed her now. He was repeating her words in his head like a mantra, ‘you won’t hurt me’. He prayed to God that she was right.

He pulled back away from her and flipped her over. Once on her belly, he pulled her hips up, helping her prop herself up on her knees. He pulled her hands behind her back and held her wrists in one large hand and gripped himself firmly with the other. He paused just before he was about to drive himself inside her wet warmth.

“Just tell me to stop. If you know what’s good for you, you’ll stop me. Once I start, I won’t be able to.” He pleaded with her. As badly as he needed this, he knew if she said no, he would pull away. Instead of answering, she pushed her hips back against him, the head of his cock brushing against the slick dripping between her folds. They both groaned at the contact. He fought with himself for only another second before he let her hands go and jumped off the bed, scrambling for his pants.

She looked over at him questioningly as he pulled his belt from the loops. “I wanna try something. All you have to do is say no.”

Again, she only purred and shook her hips in his direction. He gripped both her wrists and bound them together with the belt before he looped it around the headboard. When he was satisfied she was secured, he readied himself behind her again.

“I need you to tell me this is ok.”

“Please,” was all she could whimper. 

He gripped himself again, sliding his head through the slick folds before he started pushing himself between them. He growled again and the sensation of being enveloped by her slick heat was maddeningly blissful. He stilled himself for a couple seconds, hoping to give her time to adjust to his size. She bucked back against him, but not able to accomplish anything with her arms bound tightly in front of her. She whined; the feeling of being completely filled but no stimulation was absolutely frustrating.

She tried to buck back against him again, this time pleading, moaning his name. He started slowly at first, the fire building low in his belly. He tried; he really tried to be slow and gentle. Within seconds he was pounding an uneven rhythm against her ass. His hips were snapping an infuriating pace against her as he could feel the tightening in his balls, his climax closer than he realized. He reached one hand around her front, finding her clit, and worrying it with his fingers. 

Immediately, she was screaming his name, pulling against her restraints. He let himself follow her over that edge, his cock buried deep inside her as he released streams of hot cum inside of her.

He collapsed on top of her and for a minute, lying content against her warm skin.


	5. Chapter 5

Hayley and Dean lay together peacefully until they heard someone rattling keys, trying to unlock the door. Dean scrambled up, throwing himself in the direction of his pants and pulling them up to his hips. Hayley pulled uselessly against his belt that bound her hands together, unable to loosen their hold. Dean frantically fumbled with the knot, trying his damnedest to get her free. It took agonizingly long seconds for him to finally untie the knot which sent Hayley flying off the bed and crashing to the ground.

The door opened and Sam walked in to see Dean standing beside the bed, panting, his pants undone and hanging low on his hips. Hayley emerged from the other side of the bed, wrists still tied together. A blush spread across her face and chest.

“This isn’t what it looks like!” Dean nearly yelled at Sam.

Hayley blew a strand of hair out of her face. “Actually it’s very much what it looks like.” She was smiling broadly from her position, her knees on the floor and her elbows propped on the bed, her nakedness hidden behind the bed.

Sam shouldn’t have been so surprised. Sooner or later, he knew that they both would have tried sleeping with each other; he just didn’t expect it to be so soon. A smile crept across his face as Dean continued to stare at him, like a deer caught in the headlights.

“Hey Dean-o. Want your belt back?” Hayley asked as she offered her bound hands in his direction.

“Oh, right!” This time he was quickly able to unravel it from her wrists. Once free, she rubbed the irritated skin.

Sam started laughing, unable to control himself any longer. He dropped a bag of burgers on the bed closest to him and walked out of the door. They could hear the roar of the Impala as he pulled out of the parking lot and drive away again.

Hayley stood, her naked graceful figure making its way to the bathroom. “I’d better clean up before we eat.” She still had dried blood covering patches of her stomach. She looked at him appraisingly, almost like he was a piece of meat. “Looks like you could use a shower, too. Care to join me?”

Dean looked down and saw smudges of blood on his chest. Without thinking too hard, he shed his pants and bounded in Hayley’s direction. She giggled like a girl as he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her up and close to him, planting kisses on the side of her face and neck. She wrapped her arms and legs around him.

Her skin was warm and soft touching his. The way she laughed made him feel lighter, fuller, and complete. She fit so perfectly against him, like they were corresponding puzzle pieces. He rubbed his hands over her softly, opposite of the animalistic nature in which he claimed her just moments before. This was soft and warm and tender. Her hands were soothing against his skin until her fingers wound into the back of his hair. Her soft breaths in his ear were starting to hitch. She pressed her naked heat against his lower belly and ground against him softly.

This time, when they came together, it was soft, gentle, and compassionate, completely contrasting to how he claimed her before; he was rough and hard and unyielding. This time he took his time. He appreciated every inch of her skin he could touch. He made her come twice more before they ran out of hot water.

Sam didn’t return for the rest of the night.

Hayley lay wet and naked against him, their bodies continued to hum from their respective orgasms, enjoying the afterglow. Her fingers were dancing over his chest, tracing unseen patterns into his skin. He couldn’t help but feel content and relaxed with her so close to him. Their bodies fit together so perfectly. Dean almost let himself believe that they had been created to be together. There was something about the way that they were so attuned to each other.

Dean’s thoughts carried him away, drifting into an easy sleep.

All too soon, he felt the bed shift. He sat up groggily to see Hayley getting dressed, bathed in the moonlight shining in the hotel window. He watched quietly, her body moving graceful and quiet across the room. It wasn’t until he noticed that she was packing a bag that he spoke up.

“Got somewhere you need to be?” His voice was gravelly, thick with sleep.

She startled slightly before she turned to look at him, a sad smile on her face. There was something on her face that unsettled Dean.

“I got to keep moving.” She sat on the edge of the bed, her hand running through his hair.

“You could stay…with us.” Dean offered weakly, already knowing she would refuse. Dean didn’t have nice things, and this was why. He couldn’t explain it, but nothing good ever stayed with him. This is what happens when he lets himself hope. Every fucking time.

“That would be wonderful, Dean, but that’s not the kind of life we get to have.” A lone tear slide down her cheek. Her hand moved to cup his cheek and he unwillingly leaned into it. “We don’t get to be happy. We get to sacrifice what we want most so everyone else can have their fairy tale endings.” 

“But why not? Why can’t we have what we want? Just this one time.” Dean pleaded with her even though he knew there was no use, but he couldn’t help but try. He knew she was making the smart call. It was the decision he knew he needed to make too. 

“It’s never going to be in the cards for us. As much as I’d love to stay here with you, be with you for the rest of our short lives, we can’t.” Her voice hitched just slightly before she pulled herself together again. Deep down, he knew she was right. If she stayed, they would only distract each other from the job. They would become liabilities and somebody would end up dying.

She pulled away, straightening herself to her full height. “Besides Winchester, you’d only slow me down.” And that was it. She threw up that wall, that defense mechanism she used to keep herself from showing how vulnerable she really was, to keep anyone from getting too close; to keep herself getting to close to anyone.

She continued to pack silently. A piece of Dean felt like it had been broken, shattering into millions of tiny pieces. The sadness was fracturing and morphing into a bleak numbness. Dean sat up and propped his back against the headboard. 

Once she had finished she gave him a somber look. She moved closer to the bed one last time, placing her hand on Dean’s cheek, rubbing her thumb soothingly against his cheekbone. He relished in the feeling, knowing this would most likely be the last time he would ever feel her skin against his. She started longingly at him one last time before she straightened her back, trying to will herself not to cry until she was away from him. “Tell Sam bye for me? And that I’ll miss him?”

Dean only nodded, unable to look up at her. She placed a kiss in his hair, a tear falling unknown into the messy blonde locks. She whispered in his scalp, “I’m gonna miss you to.”

And without another word or backward glance, she disappeared out the door, leaving Dean a broken hearted mess, unmoving in the darkness that swallowed everything around him.

 

 

It had been six months since that weekend; since the last time the Winchesters had seen or heard anything from Hayley. They were between jobs and had run into a mini mart for road trip snacks before they headed across the country. Across the aisle, Dean saw a glimpse of familiar auburn hair framed around a pale, beautiful face. She had moved out of sight, gliding up the aisle. He followed silently, trying to find her again in the maze of people and displays. Sammy grabbed the back of his jacket, trying to pull him back.

“Dean, what’s...?” He started before Dean interrupted.

“I think I just saw Hayley.” He pulled out of Sam’s grasp and continued to look for her again. Sam let go and followed his brother. Dean caught a glimpse of auburn hair turning the corner just feet ahead of him. He nearly ran the rest of the way until he saw the back of her, looking thoughtfully down at a vast collection of cereal. 

Dean froze suddenly, causing Sam to run into him, throwing him forward. Dean caught himself, but the noise had caused Hayley to turn around quickly in search of the sudden noise. She saw both of them, her eyes widened in shock. Her mouth moved up and down as though she were trying to find words to say, but unable to get them past her throat.

Both Dean and Sam gaped at her, neither of them able to say a single word as they took in her appearance. 

“Dean! Sam! You are the last two people I thought I’d ever see again.” She looked down at her feet, embarrassed. “I guess we have a lot to catch up on.” She said as she rubbed a hand over a very prominent baby bump.


End file.
